This is the first national symposium sponsored by the National Kidney Foundation to promote communication beween basic scientists and clinical investigators concerned with a topic of major clinical importance. The subject of this symposium is Systemic Lupus Erythematosus and Lupus Nephropathy and the meeting will represent the first attempt to summarize and integrate insights into etiology, pathogenesis and renal histopathological reactions with clinical practice. The symposium will attempt to emphasize areas of disagreement, as well as agreement, and potentially will contribute to new areas of investigation and improved patient management. The proceedings of the meeting will be published and will serve as an important reference source. It is anticipated that approximately 150-200 basic scientists and clinical investigators from throughout the country will attend.